ARC-730-1
"Don't muck around. We need to get this done. Now." ARC-730-1 or "Teoi" Toye was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Technician that served for The Grand Army of The Republic. Teoi was a very intelligent and a very smart clone that knew how to create Droids. He was creating examples like: Star Droids, Goose Droids, Play Droids, Baby Droids and Killer Droids. He was joining the clone group Golden Squad after the Battle of Mustafar, he felt that the squad needed his brain and his ideas. Costin Jr liked the ideas and wanted Teoi to join the squad, he accepted and the he was a part of the Squad. Sadly he wasn't a great soldier, he knew how to use a DC-15S but that was all. He was once tried to create a Ultra Mega Killer Droid but it all when wrong. The droid became evil and he didn't know how to stop it! He was getting help from other clones like Boil, Gree, Waxer and Costin Jr himself but no one could save Teoi when he was lighted so hard that he turned to a Zombie Clone. He was the first Zombie Clone that ever was created and he was very tactical and knew exactly what to do! He escaped from the Science Room and out to the big Coruscant City. The Zillo Beast He used his droids he had created from before and killed many civil species. Teoi was later joining the smart Scientist Dr. Vinci and together the created a new Zillo, but this time doubled as big and doubled stronger then a usual Zillo. They called the Zillo for Zuper Zillo Zombie or called "ZZZ". The whole Jedi Council was worried about the ZZZ, only the greatest heroes were following to stop the Zillo, and in the Golden Squad that joined it was only Killzone and Costin that joined. Costin Jr couldn't believe that he wasn't chosen. Costin, his father just looked at Jr with a sad face then he left. Teoi was then escaping to Rectus VI where Costin Jr and the rest of the squad went. After that did the beginning of the Battle of Rectus VI begin. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Teoi was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. He was not very good at shooting and injured several of his brothers whilst in training. He barely passed his training he then passed a full physical and joined Golden Squad. Death on Kashyyyk During the battle of Kashyyyk, Teoi was standing with the Wookiees when they were about to leave their camp. Teoi then noticed that there was a spy-cam droid in the area so he went after it. Teoi then found the spy-cam droid, but didn't see and giant hole in the ground. He fell through the hole and broke his neck, killing him in an instant. After he was found Teoi was buried on Kashyyyk with full honors. Category:Clones